This invention is directed to a shifting system for a vehicle and more particularly a shifting system capable of changing direction without the need for a separate shift pedal.
Shifting systems are well known in the art. For vehicles used for golf course and baseball field maintenance, as well as golf carts, a mechanical transmission is typically used where to change directions a shift pedal is actuated and then a separate pedal is used to accelerate. In applications such as bunker raking, where direction changes are frequent, the use of separate shift and acceleration pedals to change direction is time consuming and inconvenient.
Hydraulic systems permit the change of direction, but hydraulic systems are expensive, complex, and present a risk of leaking fluids into a golf course causing damage. Also, most systems require either mechanical or hydraulic activation of a brake to stop the vehicle and prevent the vehicle from coasting. As a result, a need exists in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of this invention is to provide a shifting system that provides a simple way of changing directions.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a solenoid actuator with a transmission to change direction.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a system having an activating assembly that releases a brake that is normally activated.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.